Lost
by CelestialShadowDragonSlayer1
Summary: When Fro gets lost, Lucy is the one to find her. Who knew that helping out one little exceed could lead to so much trouble for the celestial mage?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: When Fro gets lost, Lucy is the one to find her. Who knew that helping out one little exceed could lead to so much trouble for the celestial mage?

**Fro's POV **

Fro walked around, tears in her eyes, continuously bumping into people. She was looking for her friend, Rogue. Fro and Rogue had been together only minutes ago, but that was before Fro got distracted by some grilled fish at a stall. She had tears in her eyes, which seemed ready to spill over at any moment. Suddenly, someone stood on her tail and she let out a pain-filled cry. Her tears ran over and she stood there in the middle of the street, crying. "Hey there little one. What's wrong?" Fro opened her eyes to see a gorgeous lady kneeling in front of her. She had blond hair, chocolate brown eyes and a beautiful sunny smile. Fro's tears immediately stopped. "Fro can't find her partner. Fro got lost in this big crowd and then Fro's tail got stepped on." The lady pouted, and held out her hands. "Come here little one. How about we walk around for a while and see if we can find your friend? Who is it anyway?" Fro smiled. "Fro's friend is Rogue Cheney and my name is Fro. What's yours?" she smiled. "My name is Lucy Heartfilia Fro. Nice to meet you." Fro perked up. "Lucy? Lucy Heartfilia? The cute, kind, lovable celestial mage? Sting talks about you all the time. But whenever Rogue is around, and Sting talks about your boobs, Rogue-kun goes red, stutters and yells at him not to say anything. He once told Sting to 'shut the hell up and stop talking about her.' It was very weird as Rogue-kun doesn't usually raise his voice like that…"

**Lucy's POV **

Rogue Cheney was Fro's friend? Oh. And what did Fro just say? Is it true those two talk about me? But… I had never thought that Rogue Cheney would ever have such a cute, outgoing, PINK exceed like Fro. But… on the other hand, it was a good combination as Fro made up for Rogue's gloomy silence.

**Fro's POV **

"Lucy, has Fro said something wrong? You've been really quiet for the last couple of minutes." Lucy just smiled at Fro and nuzzled her cheek with her nose. "No, nothing's wrong. I'm just looking for Rogue that's all." Fro smiled. She trusted Lucy. Lucy was a nice lady and she even bought fish for Fro. Fro wanted to stay with Lucy for ages.

**Rouge's POV **

Oh no. Where was Fro? "Fro! Fro! Where are you Fro?" he had wandered away to look at something for Sting, and when he had turned back, Fro was gone. Rogue, the Shadow Dragon Slayer, part of the Dragon Slayer Duo of Sabertooth, was officially freaking out. Not that anyone was able to tell, as he kept his usual mask of indifference locked in place. He quickly walked to all the places he thought she could have gone, but saw no sign of her. Fro was missing. Rogue thought he was going to go crazy soon. His head was spinning and his mind was going blank. He stumbled into a near-by alley to catch his breath, unaware of the dark shadows following him in.

**Lucy's POV **

"Hey Fro… Does Rogue-kun seem angry when he talks about me?" Fro simply looked at her. "No… Fro doesn't think its hate. Fro thinks that Rogue-kun has a crush on Lucy, because he once hit Sting when he said some mean things and then he beat up some random guys as Fro was buying fish in the market all because they were describing some 'very naughty things' as Rogue-kun put it about you and what they would do if they got you alone. Fro thinks he was very angry then, but never when talking about you Miss Lucy. Fro noticed he only ever blushes when someone says your name." I smiled like a silly schoolgirl. So silent, mysterious Rogue Cheney blushed at the mere mention of my name? Very interesting. I saw a dark haired boy stumble into an alleyway, obviously unaware of the four men following him. "Rogue-kun!" Fro said happily. I gasped. "Fro! Fly in there and get him out of there while I distract them. Now!" I ran to the alley, Fro flying next to me. I grabbed out my whip and cracked it. "Fro! Now!"

**Rogue POV **

I dimly heard the yell of "Fro! Now!" before I was picked up and pulled off the ground. I then heard the 'crack' of a whip and saw the men surrounding me turn around to face a small blonde girl with an angry look on her face. A face I knew. A face that should only express happy emotions, and laugh, and smile. The one face I never wanted to see in this type of situation. "Fro. Put me down." I mumbled weakly. Fro looked worried. "Fro was told by Miss Lucy to go and take you to safety. Miss Lucy was nice to Fro, so Fro will do what Miss Lucy said." I groaned. "Fro." Fro looked uncharacteristically serious. "No Rogue. Miss Lucy has this covered." I looked down to see her basically whipping the guys into unconsciousness. There were two on the ground already and still one in front feeling the pain. But I remember there being four… where was the last one? My question was soon answered when a dark shadow crept out from behind. It raised what looked to be a sword above her oblivious head, but at the last minute she turned and kicked him… straight in the groin. Ouch. She was fierce. She wound her whip around the guy's neck, and squeezed. "Just what did you think you were doing?" she had a murderous look on her face. I pitied the guy on the receiving end of that stare. He flinched. "We were… just looking to rough someone up miss. We were bored." Wrong choice of words. I didn't know her all that well, but I knew never to anger her. She had a fierce temper, but not as bad as Minerva. Close. But not exactly. She uncoiled her whip and the poor guy might have experienced a second of relief, before she back-slapped him across the face. I saw stars float around his head. That's how hard she hit him. I winced for the poor guy, as her next move had him unconscious. It was a kick to the head. Oh no. Not just any simple kick. His head hit the ground and it cracked the concrete and smashed a dent into it. "Fro. Remind me never to get on her bad side."

**Lucy's POV **

"Fro. I'll carry him. Come on. We're going to my apartment so Rogue can rest."

THE END


	2. Chapter 2: Hurt

**Author Note: hey guys! Thanks to all of you who added me onto your lists, and a massive big THANK YOU to all who reviewed! I loved hearing that you guys enjoyed my story, and wanted more so i guess I bowed to your demands, and wrote another! I'm hoping it turned out good as I finished writing this at 3am Thursday morning and didn't get much sleep afterwards due to the fact i got started on chapter 3 and brainstormed ideas. **

**By the way, this is set in a time where Laxus hasn't been kicked out of the guild. **

**Disclaimer: In no way, do I own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters. The only thing I own is this story and the OC's to come. This awesomeness belongs to Hiro Mashima. **

* * *

**Lucy's apartment - Rogue's POV **

I woke up, in an unfamiliar bed, in an unfamiliar room, which smelt like strawberries and vanilla. I thought back to how I could have got here, but came up blank. I stretched and got out of the bed. The first thing I did was fall back over and face plant. Onto a pile of clothes. Or more specifically, a pile of clean underwear. My face turned bright red, and I scanned the room. Obviously feminine, there were splashes of colour around the room. Pale walls, and a red clock. A blue lamp and black bookshelves. What I found weird was, even though there seemed not to be any male presence here in this bedroom, there were a pair of pants and a top that appeared to belong to a male. Also, there was a full draw of men's clothing in her wardrobe. I snuck a look in and then realized what I was doing. I was snooping though someone's personal belongings. I suddenly looked down at myself, and to my surprise, I was only wearing my boxers. I wasn't wearing a top or any pyjama pants. I exited the room, and the first thing I saw was Fro sleeping on the couch. I padded over and picked her up and gave her a massive cuddle. She woke up immediately, and made a happy noise. "You're awake! Fro was so scared you were going to sleep for two whole days but no. Fro was wrong!" "Fro. Where are we exactly?" Fro grinned. "Miss Lucy's apartment. You've been sleeping for almost two days Rogue. You need to take better care of yourself." Oh. I remember now. I was cornered in an alley and Lucy Heartfilia saved me. I looked around for her. "Where is she Fro?" Fro's grin disappeared. "She got worried when you didn't wake up after a day, so she went on a quick mission that would only take a few hours. She said she wanted to stay and make sure you were okay, but she was worried about not paying her rent. So her and her group left this morning and they haven't got back yet." I felt my smile slowly disappear. "Did she say how long it would take? And when did she leave?" Fro thought for a minute. "She said it would only take a few hours, 5 at the most. She left about 7 hours ago. Fro started to get worried, because Fro heard reports that members of Fairy Tail were being targeted and attacked." I blanched. "What?"

**On the mission – Lucy's POV **

Oh shit. I was in big trouble. 5 men had cornered me in an alleyway, and were walking towards me leering, with lecherous smiles on their greasy faces. "Open, Gate of the Lion, Leo!" I shouted. "Yes Princess?" I waved at the men with my hands. "Ummm… defend my honour and virginity please?" a sly smile crossed Loke's face. "No problem my love." I rolled my eyes and sighed. Loke was back up to all his old tricks, flirting and basically showing off his image of what a playboy Celestial Zodiac Spirit would be like. "Loke. We have no time for this. I swear, after we get out of this, and we make it out in one piece, then and only then, one time only, you can take me out to dinner. JUST THIS ONCE. And that is only if we survive." Loke's face lit up. It was like I had just given him the biggest Christmas present known to man. Then again, I probably had. Oh well. I could deal with this later. "Regulus Beam!" A beam of light shot out from his hands and struck down all of the men in the alley. Only one was still left conscious. I saw him raise him arm, and his mouth moved like his was muttering something. A smirk crossed his mouth before Loke punched him unconscious. He turned to me and grinned. "So when are we-" he began. At that moment, I heard the faintest whistling noise and then all I felt was a blinding pain rip into my body. I screamed and dropped to my knees. Loke ran over and ran his hands over my back. "Gun magic!" he shouted. I screamed again as I felt another bullet rip into my body, and then one more. "Loke!" I screamed, my voice pitched high in agony. He gathered me up in his arms, and sprinted away from the alley and towards my apartment.

**Rogue's POV **

I heard the loud screaming before the source even entered the room. A young man dressed in a black suit with a red tie stormed in through the door. He had orange spiky hair, with two of the spikes resembling ears on the top of his head. A pair of sunglasses adorned his face, and a low growl rumbled in his chest. I didn't care about him. I didn't really take much notice of him beyond what he looked like. All I cared about, all my world consisted of, was cradled in his arms, screaming at the top of her lungs. Lucy Heartfilia. The man started shouting at me. "I don't know who you are, and I don't care. I don't even care if you want to try and kill me later for something I have no idea about. But I need your help. I need you to stay here and help her. Can you do that?" He was talking very fast. I just nodded. I didn't even have any idea of what I was agreeing to. But I knew I would do whatever needed to be done if it meant Lucy wouldn't be in any more pain. "I need to go back home, to the Spirit World. I have medicine that can take her pain away and heal her faster than any mage. I should only be gone 10 or so minutes. Keep her awake and keep her conscious. If she starts to fall asleep, I don't care what you do, apart from causing major and serious bodily harm, but keep her awake. Ask her questions, and if she starts getting angry, take it as a good sign. It means she's still herself." I didn't even really know what he said but I just nodded again. A second later he literally just poofed out of the apartment. I turned back to the screaming girl on the bed and grabbed her hand. "Lucy. Lucy! Calm down! Spiky hair has gone to get medicine. He said he'll be back soon okay? Please stop screaming." Fro flew over and lay down next to her face, and started stroking her with a soft paw. "Miss Lucy please don't die. Fro doesn't want you to die. Fro knows how much pain you are in. Fro can feel it in her heart. Fro knows rogue doesn't want Miss Lucy to die either. Rogue likes Miss Lucy. Remember what Fro told you? Doesn't Miss Lucy want to know how Rogue-kun feels about her? If you die then you will never be able to ask him this, you will never be able to talk to him, look after him, worry about him, fear for him, fight for him, or stand up for him ever again. I made him a promise Lucy Heartfilia. I promised I would always be there for him, that I would look after him, that I would be his friend, the one person he could always talk to. I promised I would not let him feel the same hurt that he felt when he killed his father. I made him a promise Lucy Aurora Heartfilia, and I do not intend to break it." I knew Fro was getting serious, as her voice had changed, and she sounded stronger and more in charge. The frown on her face was uncharacteristic and her eyes had gone hard. This was a side of Fro that never appeared on a normal day, but only when she was ready to cause some serious damage. I gulped. Lucy's screaming suddenly shut off like a tap. Her breathing became hard, and then slowed down. I thought that was good until her heart completely stopped. I froze for a moment, and then panicked. "Lucy. Lucy! Come on don't die on me! I just found you!" I loved her. I loved Lucy Heartfilia, the kind, caring Celestial mage of Fairy Tail. And I didn't want to lose her. So I did the only thing I thought would work. I sent my shadows into her, to try and dig her soul out of the darkness and bring it back to her. But when I grabbed it, I felt a painful sucking feeling, and I lost my grip on some of my shadows. They were being sucked into her soul. I struggled, and tried to yank them back. But when I did, I almost lost my grip on her soul. I was resolute that I would not lose her soul a second time. Not when I was this close to bringing her back. I shouted out to her. "Lucy. Don't you dare leave me! If you do, I'll never forgive you!"

**Lucy's POV **

I was aware of being shot multiple times. I was even aware of Loke carrying me to my apartment and setting me on the bed. But I thought I was dreaming when I heard Rogue Cheney's voice. I even heard Fro's. My heart began to pound furiously and I thought I could feel it starting to frantically keep me alive. All through this, I was screaming. I knew that was a good sign. It meant I was alive. But when my heart stopped beating, I knew I no long belonged in the land of the living and I started to float away. So it came as a huge shock to me when I heard a voice, yelling at me through the darkness. All of a sudden, I felt a sharp tug on my soul. It didn't hurt, but it just felt weird. The last thing I heard before I was swallowed by the darkness surrounding me was "Lucy. Don't you dare leave me! If you do, I'll never forgive you!"

I sat straight up in my bed, and started gasping for air. A strangled squeak slid out my mouth as I looked at my hands and noticed I had black claws for nails. The first thought that crossed my mind was, _"Now I have to throw out all my nail polish. Damn."_ I looked around, and saw a small ball of pink and green lying on my pillow. Fro. She looked so peaceful asleep, so I decided to leave her and let her rest. The next thing I saw was Rogue Cheney sitting on my bed next to me, with a massive smile on his face. As soon as I glanced at him, he threw his arms around me and drew me into a hug. "Lucy! I was so worried. I thought I wasn't going to be able to pull you back in time! I almost lost you…" a grimace slid across his face as he said this. I was too shocked to even move. Rogue Cheney was in my house. He was smiling. And hugging me. And basically acting like he was happy I was alive. I knew that if any other member of Sabertooth were here, they would have left me to rot and not even cared. So why did this particular member care if I lived or died? I sat there, stock still and let myself be hugged. The next moment I felt all of my memories return. Ah yes. I brought Rogue here the other day to rest after he almost got attacked in the alleyway. And then I left to go on a short mission for money for rent. I was then attacked in the alley and brought back here. By Loke. Speaking of… "Where's Loke?" Rogue stiffened. "He should be back soon. He went to go get medicine but your heart stopped beating so I had to do something. So I pulled your soul back." I frowned. "Where are my keys?" I asked. He pointed to the bedside table. I pulled out Virgo's key and summoned her. "Yes Princess?" I smiled. Being in the presence of Virgo and Loke always made me feel special. They treated me like a true Princess. "Virgo. Where is Leo? He was supposed to be here with me…" Virgo frowned. "He should be there in a minute Princess. He just left. If that is all, good day Princess." With that, she returned to the Spirit World. A moment later, Loke re-appeared in the apartment. He immediately smiled upon seeing me sitting up and alive. He rushed forward, and stopped about a metre away from the bed. He growled at me. And then he growled at Rogue. "What did you do to her? She smells like death." I sighed. "That's because, my dear Leo, I **DID** die. Rogue brought me back. He saved me."

**Rogue POV **

Wait. Spiky hair was Leo? I mean Loke? He was both? HE WAS A CELESTIAL SPIRIT?! My jaw fell open as I realised that she had a contract with the most powerful Celestial spirit out there. And what's more, they treated each other with such familiarity, that it seemed… that they were a couple. I was hoping that was not the truth, but I had no idea. "Lucy!" Loke rushed forward and grabbed her from the bed, and swung her around in a massive circle. I seethed at the idea of Lucy with another man. I realised I was jealous as soon as that thought crossed my mind. I shook my head to clear it of such negative thoughts. Loke soon put her down, and she staggered a bit. She collapsed back onto the bed and curled up. "Can someone get me something to eat please? Dying takes a lot out of you." Loke jumped and ran out of the bedroom. I almost laughed at the sight. I turned back to Lucy, who was curled up on the bed, and smiled. "How do you feel? Apart from a little dead?" I softly asked. She smiled ruefully. "To be honest, I feel… weird. I mean, I know I'm alive, and I know I'm not dreaming. But I feel like something is calling out to me. Like something's trying to pull me back somewhere. I've felt death. Touched it. Had it latch onto my soul and pull. It isn't that. It's… something else. Almost like, there's some part of me out there. It almost feels like a have family out there somewhere. I just don't know where exactly. But I need to go back to my guild. I'm pretty sure they must be worried about me." She unsteadily got up and pulled on a jacket, grabbed her whip and keys and ran out the apartment. I got up slowly and walked out to the kitchen. There, Loke was standing very still. He had a wry smile on his face and his glasses had disappeared. "She has to do everything by herself doesn't she? Eh. I can't control her or tell her what to do. If I tried, I think she would hate me forever." I shrugged and went to go have a shower.

**At the Guild – Lucy's POV **

"Lucy! Hey Lucy!" as soon as I stepped through the massive double doors of the guild, Natsu came running over to me with Lisanna. "Do you reckon Lisanna could take your spot in the team? I mean, she's our friend and we haven't seen her in years 'coz everyone thought she died so what do ya think?" I stood there, mouth wide open with tears starting to form in my eyes. "What?" my voice broke. Natsu just grinned at me. "Yer, I mean, she just came back from the dead. And plus, you could use this time as training or something or you could go solo on missions so that you don't have to worry about losing rent money 'coz we always end up destroying everything. So what do you think?" I was dumbfounded. He wanted to kick me out? After everything we'd been through together? I couldn't believe it. But I had no choice. Either I could say no and be thought of as a massive bitch, or I could say yes and lose the only friends I had. "I suppose so… if it makes everyone happy." I attempted a weak smile. The only people that saw through it were Freed, Bixlow and Laxus. They all glared at Natsu, and I even saw sparks crackle around Laxus' head. I turned and walked to the bar and looked for MiraJane. "Hey Mira. Do you have any paper and a pen on you at the moment?" she smiled. "Sure. Here you go." She handed me a stack of paper and a pen. "Thanks." I turned and crept upstairs. I went unnoticed by everybody. I sat down, and started writing.

_Dear Gray, Erza, Laxus, Levy, Freed, Bixlow, Wendy, Mira, Cana, Evergreen, Lisanna, Gajeel and Juvia, _

_I was so happy when I came to Fairy Tail. You all seemed like the family I never had. You were all so nice, and you helped me, and protected me. Especially during the Phantom attack. And Gajeel, don't beat yourself up over it. You may not having been doing the right thing, but I know you have been trying to atone for it every day, by doing little things. Like missions, helping everyone out, but especially by helping Levy and me out, whenever we needed you, and for not asking any questions when we asked you to go pick up some costumes for us for Halloween. (Even though you did look like you were in pain when you picked up those cat and mouse costumes!) You even gave me my own nickname, "bunny-girl". You know how I said I didn't like it? I was lying. It made me feel special. It showed to me you cared enough to take the time to get to know me. So thank you. _

_Juvia, I HAVE NEVER BEEN A LOVE RIVAL! I know you love Gray, and I never would have stood in the way, or even thought about him like THAT, especially since I knew you liked him. He is like an older brother to me. And I have a feeling he's had his eye on you for quite a while, so instead of skulking in the shadows ASK HIM OUT! Juvia, you have quickly become such an important part of my life and I will never forget you. And hopefully by the next time I see you, you and Gray will have confessed to each other. I wish you all the luck in the world. (And Juvia, I have found you one of the most cheerful people ever. Don't EVER let anyone tell you that you are gloomy, because YOU ARE NOT.) _

_Cana, girl. You have been drunk since the moment I met you. I have never known you to be sober for more than 10 minutes. But that's what makes you who you are. I love you. You are like an older sister, always there to give advice and read my fortunes. Thank you. _

_Bixlow, I AM NOT A COSPLAYING CHEERLEADER! (Just wanted to fix that up.) Even when we were fighting, I realised I liked you. You had this spark inside you. You were willing to fight for your nakama, and you were prepared to take down anyone that threatened them. Also, thank you for the doll the other day. She was very cute. _

_Evergreen, PLEASE JUST ASK OUT ELFMAN ALREADY! You were kinda scary when I first met you, but you grew on me. You showed me how to be stronger than I thought I was, and you also showed me that green is surprisingly flattering on me. Thank you Ever. _

_Wendy. Little one. Please. Don't let this crew get too rowdy okay? If I ever come back, I still want to be able to open the doors and not just have them crumble away into nothingness. Also, keep everyone in line and don't overdo yourself. Take lots of breaks and drink water regularly. Be a good girl and keep getting stronger! One day, you'll be able to give Erza a battle like no other! Love you little sister. _

_Mira, you were always there for me when I needed someone to talk to. And your smoothies are superb! I would have asked for one last one, but I was too cowardly. I guess those days are over, aren't they? I'll miss your matchmaking ways you devilish lady. Also, I have a feeling a certain green-haired man has had his eye on you for a while and a little birdy whispered in my ear the other day something very special. _

_FREED JUSTINE GET A SPINE AND ASK MIRA OUT! I know you have had a crush on her for ages, but I don't know why you haven't said anything to her. SHE LIKES YOU GODDAMNIT! Oh and Freed? I know about all those little trips into town you've been doing lately. It's not easy to hide something like that from me. I do especially love that colour though. It's gorgeous. Why didn't you ask for my help?! It would have been so much fun. Ah well. Maybe next time I'm near here, I can help a brother out. _

_Levy. You are my best friend here, and it pains me greatly to say goodbye. I know one day we shall meet again, but for now adiós. I did leave you something special though. I FINISHED MY NOVEL! I left it for you on my desk. Please take care. And Levy. Gajeel likes you silly. Haven't you noticed? He's always watching you, making sure no harm comes to you. Go for it girl! _

_Lisanna. In no way do I blame you for this. Please don't feel like this was all your fault. I saw your face when Natsu wanted me to leave. I'm guessing he sprung that on you as well? Just like him. He's a moron Lisanna, so you need to keep a close eye on him. Don't let him fight Gray or Erza too much. He just gets himself more hurt each time. I really wanted us to become friends, but there just wasn't enough time. If we had longer perhaps, then I feel we could have been great friends. But next time I see you, I want to see you happy Lisanna. I don't care if Natsu is a sulking, moping mess. I want YOU to be happy. Goodbye. _

_Laxus. My dear Laxus. You were the older brother I never had. I looked up to you so much. Even with the Battle of Fairy Tail, I always wanted to be just like you. Fierce, loyal, strong, deadly. You were everything I wanted to be, and will always be everything I'm not. You know what? Next time we see each other, how about a fight huh? Gives me a chance to see how strong I've got, and gives you a chance to vent some anger. Win-win here don't you think? Laxus, please don't try and take over the guild like last time. Your time will come, and when it does I want you to remember something. "We cannot change the past, but we are the masters of our future. Rewrite what is meant to be, yet don't try to look back. Looking back only holds you back. Look forward. For that shall be the day that you are the master of." Keep everyone safe for me Laxus. Don't let anyone harm them. I'll get in contact with you from time to time. I might even come back and visit you. Love me and miss me Laxus, forever yours in sparkling bonds of pure energy. (Corny huh? And really badly worded. But I had to combine our magic. Maybe you can come up with something better.) Till next time love. _

_Erza. My mother. My sister. My best friend. My hero. I will miss you so much Erza. You and your crazy love for strawberry cake. I still remember the day I walked in and you were sitting there, cake in front of you and Natsu ate it, not realising what he had done. You jumped up and proceeded to rip him limb from limb. He couldn't walk the day after. It was so funny watching you use nothing but your two hands to kill him. I laughed so hard it brought tears to my eyes. I shall never forget the moment he got down on his knees and begged for mercy. You looked at him, eyes steely and hard, and gave him two choices. Either buy more cake and live, or die. He chose to buy more cake. But as always he went overboard. But I don't think you minded that much am I right? Instead of coming back with one box, he came back with the entire shop's quantity. You had never looked happier than in that moment. I will miss you Erza. Oh and by the way, I bought a new weapon for you the other day. It should have been shipped to your apartment by now. You can thank me by using it in the next GMG. _

_And Gray. My dearest nakama, and my favourite ice mage. You were the best brother I could ask for from Fairy Tail. Laxus comes in a close second, but there will always be a spot, specially reserved for you Gray Fullbuster. I know you like Juvia, so why won't you ask her out already? I remember the first time we met. You asked me for my underwear. I thought this was strange until I spent more time with you, and got to know you more. Your stripping habit is slightly annoying in the middle of battle, but it does work as affectively as a stun gun. But we still love you Gray. I even suspect half the ladies in Fairy Tail enjoy the view. ESPECIALLY JUVIA. SHE GETS A NOSE-BLEED EVERY TIME YOU FULLY STRIP. I wish I was going to be there for the day you ask her out, but sadly I won't be. But just like with Laxus, I'll keep in touch. So you'll just have to tell me everything that happens. _

_Fairy Tail, I take my leave of absence. I am leaving Fairy Tail for good, as it seems that some people can't understand that nakama means sticking together through everything and anything. And you know the funny thing? If you had just asked for Lisanna to be part of our team, instead of kicking someone out and replacing them, maybe it wouldn't have come to this. But it did and it has. I just want to say one more thing. Natsu Dragneel. If we ever cross paths again, I will make you feel pain like never before. I will make you hurt so much you will have to crawl back to Fairy Tail. I will make you beg for mercy. _

_Your dearest Lucy, with love from here to the grave. _

I finished writing my letter and crept into the master's office. "Master I want my mark gone." He appeared dumbstruck. He removed it automatically and then looked down at my bare hand. "My child, I hope you know what you are doing." He looked back up and I saw tears in his eyes. I handed him the letter. "Please Master. Read this out in exactly one hour. I should be gone by then. Farewell." With that, I walked back out of the office and out the back door quietly. Now, all I needed to do was disappear.

THE END

* * *

**Hey guys! Read and Review! **

**Also, I know this is really sudden, but I'm gonna start adding some OC characters in. Also, I made Lucy's middle name up. I need something that sounded celestial, so I figured why not do Aurora? It works. I think... Anyway, I know I used "Fro" quite a lot, but since I haven't red much of the manga to see how Frosch talks to I kinda just guessed. **

**For now, adiós! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! **

**I know some of you are waiting for the next chapter, but I'm sorry THIS IS NOT IT! **

**Just wanted to say a massive thank you to the wonderful person who helped me with ideas for these coming chapters, mythandfairytaillover3.**

**And NekoNeNeko no I haven't finished with this. It may have looked that way, but I think you'll be happy to hear that the next chapter shall be going up early next week when I get to school. **

**Also, soon I'm going to be adding in some OC characters, and i need to think of names other than Hamish and Jason. I'm stuck and i have no good ideas. So if anyone wants to PM and help me out haha that would be awesome :) **

**Also who would you rather her be related to? Sting or Laxus? xx **

**haha see you all :) **

**CelestialShadowDragonSlayer1 **


	4. another note

**YOU GUYS ARE SERIOUSLY GOING TO KILL ME FOR THIS AREN'T YOU? I SWEAR I AM FEELING LIKE THE MOST EVIL PERSON RIGHT NOW... even worse that some serial killer... **

**anyway, to get down to business... **

**I AM PUTTING IT OUT TO EVERYONE! **

**Create an idea for an OC character, e.g. eyes, clothes, hair, magic, fave colour, a back story (ONLY IF YOU WANT TO) ! **

**and if I absolutely love them all, (which i most likely will) they shall ALL APPEAR IN THIS STORY! I have an idea for them, but i need some first! dont be shy! create them however you want, but please describe in detail or i may mess something up and i shall find an angry reader hiding in my closet the next night ready to kill me... ;) **

**I PROMISE THE NEXT TIME I POST SOMETHING IT SHALL BE AN EXTRA LOOOOOOOOONG CHAPTER BECAUSE YOU GUYS DESERVE IT FOR BEING PATIENT AND NOT SENDING ME DEATH-NOTES DUE TO THE AUTHOR-NOTE THINGIES I'VE POSTED. 2 IN ONE DAY! **

**Also, if i havent made it clear, the GMG havent happened, but they will soon. once i get all the OC's ready to go and inserted in! **

**Thanks and love you all xx **

**CelestialShadowDragonSlayer1 **


	5. Chapter 5

**sorry guys! i know you're all waiting for a new chapter! BUT NEVER FEAR CHAPTER 3 SHALL BE UP TOMORROW. *cowers under bed* please don't kill me! **

**just wanted to say that Applications for OC's are closing tomorrow at around 1pm! So if you haven't got yours in yet, hurry up! :D **

**now, just because you guys have been so patient with me, and my never ending love of forgetting to say stuff i should have earlier in the notes before, i present you with... drum-roll please :D **

**A SNEAK PEAK OF CHAPTER 3! **

* * *

**6 months later – Lucy's POV **

God this monster was disgusting. All slimy and gooey and gross. "You are one ugly monster. Time to send you back to whatever hell you came from." I summoned my magic and let it loose. "Death Dagger!" the spell ripped into the monster. A few months ago I had figured out what my magic was now. It was a mixture of death magic and shadow magic. I attributed the death magic from my time as death's newest visitor, and I took a wild guess at the shadows. They were Rogue's. He had said that he had grabbed my soul. So I was guessing that it would have left some kind of mark, either physical, or magically. I wasn't complaining. It felt good when I was able to use my magic in new ways. I looked at the back of my hand, where my Fairy Tail mark used to be. I sighed. It just wasn't really the same anymore without them. I missed Mira's smoothies, I missed Gray's hilarious stripping at inappropriate times, I missed Laxus and his shocking hugs. I missed Freed's gentlemanliness, Bixlow and his cute dolls, and Evergreen with her curious obsession with trying to get Elfman to not call her a man all the time. I missed reading books with Levy, chatting and arguing with Gajeel. I missed seeing Cana drunk 24/7, and I missed Juvia's soothing voice and the way she made me feel like nothing was going to go wrong. I even missed Lisanna. I didn't blame her for what happened, and I hoped she was happy. But for some reason, I felt my heart tearing itself apart when I thought of Rogue Cheney and Frosch. I missed them the most, and I didn't even really know them. When I first left, I spent my nights crying, missing everyone and wondering what they were doing and thinking and if they were thinking of me. I had wanted them all to move on with their lives and I was hoping they had. I thought about it for a minute and grabbed out my lacrima phone. I went straight to my favourite's list and pressed the one number I knew off by heart.

**Laxus' POV **

_"I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold, I don't want my love to go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul~" _"SHIT!" Lucy's ringtone was going off. I was in the middle of the guild, surrounded by her best friends. I pressed the answer button, and her face filled the screen. "Lu-chan!" a piercing scream just about blew my eardrum out. "Levy McGarden SHUT THE HELL UP!" I yelled at her. Gajeel's arms possessively and protectively wrapped themselves around her waist. "Don't yell at her like that Laxus. She hasn't heard from her in nearly 6 months. It's not like she calls every week to talk." I smirked. "Oh really? I just talked to her the other day tin-head." Gajeel glared at me. "OI!" came a loud shout from the phone. "I CAN HEAR YOU YA KNOW!" we all directed our attention back to Lucy. "Thank you. Hi guys! How is everyone? Laxus, how did it go the other day? Did you do IT?" I blushed. And then stuttered. "U-u-uh y-y-yeah. I d-d-did." I was really nervous now. She laughed. "Laxus. How in the hell could you be nervous about that? All you had to do was get a tux fitted. By the way, how is Freed? I haven't talked to him in a few weeks." I waved Freed over. "He's here." As soon as Freed entered Lucy's field of vision, he was set upon. "DID YOU DO IT? DID ANYONE FILM IT? I'M SO SORRY I MISSED IT." Freed sweat dropped. "Errr… Yes I did do it." "Well? What did she say?"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED! XD xxx


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! i decided to get to school early as always (almost missed my bus though! close call) and thought, "why not upload the new chapter? it's finished and i got nothing else to do apart from an essay for history" :) so here it is and i hope you guys like it! there may be a few mistakes in it but other than that it should be pretty much okay! **

**Disclaimer: Sadly i do not own Fairy Tail. i do not even own this OC! Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and mythandfairytaillover3 owns Hana-chan! **

* * *

**6 months later – Lucy's POV **

God this monster was disgusting. All slimy and gooey and gross. "You are one ugly monster. Time to send you back to whatever hell you came from." I summoned my magic and let it loose. "Death Dagger!" the spell ripped into the monster. A few months ago I had figured out what my magic was now. It was a mixture of death magic and shadow magic. I attributed the death magic from my time as death's newest visitor, and I took a wild guess at the shadows. They were Rogue's. He had said that he had grabbed my soul. So I was guessing that it would have left some kind of mark, either physical, or magically. I wasn't complaining. It felt good when I was able to use my magic in new ways. I looked at the back of my hand, where my Fairy Tail mark used to be. I sighed. It just wasn't really the same anymore without them. I missed Mira's smoothies, I missed Gray's hilarious stripping at inappropriate times, I missed Laxus and his shocking hugs. I missed Freed's gentlemanliness, Bixlow and his cute dolls, and Evergreen with her curious obsession with trying to get Elfman to not call her a man all the time. I missed reading books with Levy, chatting and arguing with Gajeel. I missed seeing Cana drunk 24/7, and I missed Juvia's soothing voice and the way she made me feel like nothing was going to go wrong. I even missed Lisanna. I didn't blame her for what happened, and I hoped she was happy. But for some reason, I felt my heart tearing itself apart when I thought of Rogue Cheney and Frosch. I missed them the most, and I didn't even really know them. When I first left, I spent my nights crying, missing everyone and wondering what they were doing and thinking and if they were thinking of me. I had wanted them all to move on with their lives and I was hoping they had. I thought about it for a minute and grabbed out my lacrima phone. I went straight to my favourite's list and pressed the one number I knew off by heart.

**Laxus' POV **

_"I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold, I don't want my love to go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul~" _"SHIT!" Lucy's ringtone was going off. I was in the middle of the guild, surrounded by her best friends. I pressed the answer button, and her face filled the screen. "Lu-chan!" a piercing scream just about blew my eardrum out. "Levy McGarden SHUT THE HELL UP!" I yelled at her. Gajeel's arms possessively and protectively wrapped themselves around her waist. "Don't yell at her like that Laxus. She hasn't heard from her in nearly 6 months. It's not like she calls every week to talk." I smirked. "Oh really? I just talked to her the other day tin-head." Gajeel glared at me. "OI!" came a loud shout from the phone. "I CAN HEAR YOU YA KNOW!" we all directed our attention back to Lucy. "Thank you. Hi guys! How is everyone? Laxus, how did it go the other day? Did you do **IT**?" I blushed. And then stuttered. "U-u-uh y-y-yeah. I d-d-did." I was really nervous now. She laughed. "Laxus. How in the hell could you be nervous about that? All you had to do was get a tux fitted. By the way, how is Freed? I haven't talked to him in a few weeks." I waved Freed over. "He's here." As soon as Freed entered Lucy's field of vision, he was set upon. "DID YOU DO IT? DID ANYONE FILM IT? I'M SO SORRY I MISSED IT." Freed sweat dropped. "Errr… Yes I did do it." "Well? What did she say?" He suddenly grinned. "She said yes! And no, I did not permit anyone to film it. And don't worry. You didn't miss much. It went really quickly." She smiled. "So when's the wedding?" His smile got even wider. "It's in about a month. Do you reckon you could possibly make it? It would mean so much to her if you did." She pretended to ponder it for a minute. "OF COURSE I'LL BE THERE! I wouldn't miss it for the world." I laughed. She was so cute. **(A.N: No Laxus does not like Lucy. She's more like a little sister to him. It's a RoLu, remember?) **I smirked. "You do know she wants you as a bridesmaid right?" She squealed. "What!? Are you serious?" Freed nodded. "Tell her I would be delighted to be a bridesmaid." I laughed. "MiraJane has not stopped going on about how she wished you were here and then she decided that you were to be a bridesmaid. She said she didn't want to get married to Freed without you there." Everyone smiled at the memory. All of a sudden, there was a flash of movement behind her in the camera. "Luce what was that behind you?" She looked behind her and smiled back at us. "Oh nothing. That's just Hana-chan." She focused the camera onto a slimmer, smaller teen with black hair and a baby blue streak on the right side. She had grey eyes, and wore a leather jacket, black jeans, combat boots a black tank top and fingerless gloves. She was currently walking around with a bow and arrow, rabbits in her hand. We were all perplexed. Who was this girl? "Care to introduce?" I laughed. She called her over to the camera and told her to introduce herself. "Hi guys. My name is Kesshõ Hana, you can call me Hana for short. I'm currently 15 and travelling with this chick here. No guild as of right now, but me and Luce are going on an "fabulous adventure" soon as I've been told by her, supposedly to go find a good guild, but I actually think it's to go see a guy." She winked at us. Lucy just blushed bright red. "Ha-ha she keeps denying it, but I know her. She liiiiiikes someone." She was teasing her. And Lucy just kept on blushing. I could see Juvia looked happy that Lucy had found someone she liked, even though she no longer had to worry about her "love-rival" due to the fact Gray had grown a pair and had asked her out a couple of months ago. They seemed happy. But I was curious about who this mysterious guy was that could make her blush like this. "Hey Blondie, why didn't you tell me earlier? I could have told them you were coming home." I winked at her. Hana just kept on talking. "Oh yeah by the way Luce, I shot some bunnies before for dinner. I hope you don't mind." I knew she would. She loved fluffy, cute animals. "Nah. I'm starving. Can I eat it raw?" there was dead silence from everyone around the phone. "Sure. I better go grab some more then. You always eat more when you eat them raw." She then did something I'd only seen a few people do. She used take-over magic. "Oi Hana-chan are you a take-over mage?" She turned back. She now looked like a goddess. "Yeah. I specialize in Greek Goddess take-overs. At the moment, this sexy look I am modelling is Artemis, the most superior huntress out of them all." Lucy turned to the girl before she left. "Hey Hana, mind helping me do my hair tonight?" Hana smiled. "Sure."

**Juvia's POV**

"Juvia is glad Lucy-sama has found a new love interest. That means she will not be going after Gray-sama anymore because Gray-sama is with Juvia now. This means Juvia ad Lucy-sama are now best friends!"

**Lucy's POV **

I face-palmed after hearing Juvia's comments. I was not the only one. Levy did, Gajeel did, Freed did and even Laxus did. It was quite a moment. But I was quite happy to see that Gray had taken my parting advice and asked her out. I was happy for them.

**Laxus' POV **

I was happy seeing her happy, and the fact she was with someone to keep her company made me feel a little bit better inside. But I was curious about this guy who made Lucy blush like never before. "So Lucy who is this guy anyway?" she blushed. "It's no-one. Really. I haven't seen him for some time now. I'm guessing he's forgotten all about me." I shook my head and laughed. "Any guy would be an idiot to forget about you Luce. Don't worry. He's probably pining away somewhere, missing you." I teased. She let her head fall forward and I glimpsed tears. "I never even said goodbye. I just left, without a word or explanation." She glanced around and noticed no-one watching her. "Laxus. I have a question. What would leave these marks?" she stripped off her shirt and showed me her side. It had a small oval of raised and shiny skin. It looked smoky like a shadow, and had little curls drifting slightly outwards. It was about the size of her palm, and I gulped. I knew what it was. "Ummm… Lucy. Who was the last person you saw before you left?" she blushed. "Not saying. What is it? Also, can you have a look at this?" she turned around and I saw what looked like a dark tattoo of swirls, jagged edges and writing stretching across the other side of her body and across her back. "I'm not sure what the large thing is, but I'm pretty sure I can tell you what that shiny oval is." She looked at me expectantly. "Lucy. You've be claimed by a dragon slayer." A look of confusion flittered over her face. I decided to elaborate. "You've been claimed Lucy. As a dragon slayer's mate."

**Lucy's POV **

"No. No way. Oh FUCK NO. That couldn't be true. Please tell me you're lying Laxus." I thought back to the last couple of months. It was weird. I had always felt some sort of force trying to tug me back, but I thought that was just home-sickness, just a feeling of walking away from the only proper family I had ever known. I had never thought about what had happened when Rogue had pulled my soul back into my body. Had he… claimed me as his mate? Was it possible? I tried being angry about it, but strangely I just couldn't work up the anger over it. I smiled. I thought about it. Would being mated to Rogue… be a bad idea? The more I thought about it, the more I thought it sounded like a good idea.

**Back in Sabertooth's guild – Rogue's POV **

I missed her. She had been the only one keeping me from turning to the dark. I thought about her more than I thought about anything else. I dreamt more of her, than I actually dreamt of anything else. During fights, I would get distracted, and end up missing the target. Thankfully Sting was always with me, so I never got hurt. He would always tease me about it later, but thankfully he never told Minerva. He once came close to guessing it was about a girl, but I just shrugged it off saying I wasn't sleeping very well lately. It was true. I couldn't sleep. My fingers would twitch, searching for the warmth they would never touch again. My suffering was made even worse by the knowledge that she was my mate. And I cringed at the knowledge that by pulling back her soul, I had basically placed my mark on her. I felt a tug on my soul occasionally, trying to drag me somewhere, or trying to tell me she was thinking about me. But I knew it wasn't true. She had left me in her own apartment, alone and worried. I had stayed there for nearly a whole day, waiting for her to come back, before Loke appeared and told me she had left, and that she was sorry that she hadn't said anything, but she was worried once she talked to me she would miss her train and the rest of the guild would catch up and stop her. I accepted this, and walked out of there, Fro on my shoulder crying. I had walked out of there, like I was sure I had walked out of her life. She was my mate, but she was never coming home.

**(Time skip) back at Lucy's and Hana's camp **

**Hana's POV **

Lucy liked someone. I was sure of it. I just needed to get her to tell me. We had eaten dinner hours ago and were just sitting there by the fire, keeping warm. "Lucy. Tell me the truth. Why are we going back?" I watched her eyes fill with tears and she dropped her head. "Well, I was talking to Laxus earlier, and he gave me quite a shock. You know that shiny oval on my side?" I nodded. "Well, apparently that's a dragon mark. It only appears when that person has been claimed as a dragon slayers mate. Hana, I have a mate, waiting for me back there." My jaw dropped and I lost my breath. "Wait. What?" she smiled slightly. "I have to go back, and find him, before I lose any chance of being truly loved. You see, in my old guild, we had 4 dragon slayers. Laxus, Wendy, Gajeel… and Natsu. Lightning, Sky, Iron, and Fire. And they told me that once a dragon slayer marked their mate, those two had to be together, before the year mark, or both would die. **(A.N: totally made up here guys.) **I don't want my mate to die, so I need to return and see him. But the other reason we are going back is because I want to form a new guild, and compete in the Grand Magic Games. I want to show everyone, that I am not weak. That I am strong. And I want to make a certain dragon slayer pay for what he did to me."

**Back at the Fairy Tail guild hall **

**Erza's POV **

I missed her. My sister. She had been gone for 6 months now, and the guild was still not back to the same noisy ruckus it usually was. It was all because she was gone. Kicked out of our team by Natsu. And he didn't even ask us. He just kicked her out, and forced Lisanna in. The poor girl just wanted to relax for a while, not kick another member out of their team and replace them nearly straight away. I knew she felt bad for what had happened, because as soon as we heard her letter, and knew she was well and truly gone, Lisanna turned around and slapped him so hard it left a tiny scar on his cheek. After that, she refused to talk to him for weeks on end. He moped ad sulked like a little kid. It was quite depressing actually. But one day he stood up, shouted out to the whole guild he was going to look for Lucy, and ran out. 2 weeks later he came back, battered and bruised, crying. He hadn't found her, smelt her or heard any whispers about her. He had heard though, that there was a stirring in the darkest parts or the forest. He had heard that there was a dark presence there that stole the life out of living things and scared away anything not already dead or dying. I thought he was lying at first. So I just brushed it off and told the master it was nothing.

**Natsu's POV **

I was miserable. I hadn't been able to find Lucy, and what was worse was that Lisanna wasn't talking to me, let alone acknowledging I was alive. I hadn't even known anyone was talking to Lucy, so I was extremely surprised to hear Laxus talking on the phone up on the second level. I ran up there and hid behind a pillar. "But Laxus, I can't have been. It's just not possible!" I inched closer. "Lucy. Have you felt something trying to pull you back here?" "Yes I have. But… it can't be that!" I could see Laxus sighing. "Lucy Aurora Heartfilia," I started. Was that Lucy's middle name? I had never heard her say it before. How did Laxus of all people know it? "You know what I am saying is true. You need to come back. Everyone here misses you Lucy. I'm guessing that so is he." I gaped. What the hell? Who was he talking about? "But Laxus. I left him without a word. I didn't even tell him anything. I was too cowardly, that only when I got out of town, I sent Loke to tell him what had happened." I seethed. It sounded like she cared more about him, than she did about us. "Lucy he is your mate. He won't care. All he'll care about is having you back." I growled and saw red. Some other male had claimed Lucy? I couldn't believe it. "Do you know who it is?" "Yes I know who it is. But, you won't like who it is." I saw him laugh. "Try me. Throw any name at me and I won't be surprised." "Ryos. His true name is Ryos." He gasped. "Are you serious?" "Yes, I am positive. He's the only dragon slayer I was with near the end. And with me through to my end, and he pulled me back remember? He brought me back, and gave me my new life." I was so confused. What were they talking about? "So how is everyone?" He smiled. "Everyone's good. Juvia and Gray are going good. She's stopped flooding the hall when she thinks of you. Erza doesn't eat as much cake, and she's stopped emitting her dangerous aura. Cana barely drinks, Levy hardly reads yet the most surprising thing is that Wendy is the one keeping the entire guild alive and together." I blinked. "Laxus. How is Lisanna?" he nodded. "Lisanna is alive and well. She just left on a mission the other day and is expected back here today at some point. Should I tell her you say hi when she gets back?" I heard a laugh. "Yes please!" I burst out of my hiding spot. "Lucy!" I yelled. Laxus turned around, with a cold look on his face. "Natsu. What the fuck do you want now?" "I want to speak to Lucy too!" I heard cold laughter coming from his phone. "Tut tut Natsu Dragneel. I don't want to talk to you though. I don't want to see you. I don't want to hear your name. I don't want to hear you whine and moan and whinge about how Lisanna is 'being cruel, not talking to you, and ignoring you'. I know all that. What did you think was going to happen when you kicked me out and replaced me with her? She didn't even know about it for fuck's sake!" I went silent. "But Luce…" "NO! NO buts! I don't want to hear it!" she screamed at me. I was shocked. She had never raised her voice like that before. Not at me, not at her enemies. Not at ANYONE. I ran away, trying to keep anyone from seeing the tears forming in my eyes.

**Back at the camp **

**Lucy's POV **

"Laxus. When is the wedding?" "Ummm… In two weeks." He stuttered. "Okay. I'll be back in Magnolia in a week or so. Does Mira have my dress ready?" he shook his head. "She's waiting until you get back to pick your dress." I smiled. "Thank god. To say my clothing choices have changed over the past 6 months is a MASSIVE understatement." I looked behind me and noticed Hana had come back from hunting. She smiled at me, and waved around a bottle of water. That life saver. "Hey Laxus I got to go, but I'll see you in a week or so!" I hung up and turned to Hana. "So, we ready?" she nodded. "Yup. Dye, scissors, brush. Everything we need." I laughed. "Okay. Tonight we need to majorly sleep. We have some travelling to do in the morning! We're go back to Magnolia. I have a wedding to attend." We got my hair done, and we lay down in our sleeping bags, ready to sleep. I let my mind drift off. As I was falling asleep, I bolted up, shaking and sweating. I had felt a deep tug on my soul. It had felt… almost like there was something on the other side trying to pull me back. I glanced down at the mark on my ribs, and saw it was faintly shimmering. It appeared to be pulsing, and I ran my fingers over it. I felt a deep sense of longing rise from the contact and I froze. It couldn't be… was Rogue trying to pull me back? With this in mind, I dug deep and pulled on something familiar. Rogue's soul.

**Rogue's place **

**Rogue POV **

I sighed. She had been gone for 6 months now. I knew she wasn't coming back. But that didn't stop me from feeling a deep sense of longing towards the blonde mage. I stretched my soul out to her, trying to sense of she was alright. All of a sudden, I encountered a dark block in front of her soul. I tried pulling on it, but let go when I felt a sense of pain radiate from her. Shit. I'd just hurt her. I'd hurt my mate. I sighed again and gave up on trying to get through the block. I knew what I was feeling was longing. I wanted her back with me so badly. I wanted her back here, in my arms if preferable. I had never known this feeling before. It was weird… yet not totally unlikable. I glanced over at Fro, who was currently asleep on the couch. She was curled up, smiling and looked carefree. I didn't know how to be like that. Since very early in my childhood, I had stayed behind a calm and indifferent mask, only showing true emotion around Sting and Fro. It would be considered a sign of weakness in our guild if you portrayed the ability to feel guilt, remorse and doubt. I had just laid down on my bed, when I felt a small tug on my own soul. I answered back with another tug, and felt an answer heave. I gasped. Was this… Lucy? Was she the one on the other side of the pulling? This time, instead of trying to pull on her soul, I simply tried to get inside. And, surprisingly, I floated right in. _"Lucy?" _I whispered. _"Rogue? What the hell?" _she whispered back. _"Lucy, where are you?" _I asked. _"In a forest. I'm not saying where, as tomorrow we're leaving and coming back to Magnolia. I've been asked to be a bridesmaid." _I could feel her happiness when she said those words. _"Wait what? You're coming back? Can I… come see you?" _I heard her laugh. _"Of course silly. I am your mate after all." _I smiled. _"Hey Rogue. I'm gonna go to sleep now, because we got a lot of travelling to do tomorrow. Goodnight." "Goodnight Lucy." _I was about to leave when I faintly heard, _"I love you Rogue Cheney." _

**Time skip – back in Magnolia **

**Lucy's POV **

Holy hell was it good to be back home. I had missed this place. I looked around at all the different shops, homes, and even breathed in the new smells. I pulled my hood up and wrapped my cloak tighter around me. "Hana. You don't have to come with me if you don't want to you know." She grabbed my hand. "I'm coming with you Lucy. That's what true friends do. I'm not going to leave you." I smiled and let out the breath o had been holding. "Thank god for that. Let's go." We walked slowly through the town and only stopped when we stood right in front of the massive guild doors. I checked that I still had my dagger strapped to my waist before I pushed the doors open. I stood there for a second, drinking in the sight, before I strolled up to the bar, motioning Hana to follow me. I sat at the bar and motioned for Mira. "Vodka." I saw her shoot me a confused look but hurried to get my drink. She came back seconds later, and handed me the glass. I drained it in one gulp and stared at her for a bit. Under the hood, I grinned. I changed that grin to a full-blown smile, teeth included, and spoke up. "So. I hear someone wants me as a bridesmaid, am I right Mira?" I flipped back my hood, revealing my face. The entire guild was silent. "You see, I heard I was wanted as a bridesmaid, so here I am. With a few days to spare as well." Mira slowly blinked. "Lucy? Is that really you?" I laughed and took off my cloak. "Of course Mira. The real deal, in the flesh." Suddenly I heard movement behind me. A strong air of arms lifted me up and swung me around. "C'mon Laxus. Put me down." As he did I laughed. "Good to see you in person as well." He touched my hair. "What the fuck did you do to it? It looks amazing." Now it was my turn to laugh. "You like it? I think it's pretty good myself." Mira giggled. "Luce that's not the only thing that's changed. You look so different. What happened out there?" I knew I looked completely different. I had grown my hair out, and it now reached down to my butt, and was a blood-red colour. It had black tips, and I wore it in a high ponytail. I wore eyeliner and mascara now and that was it for makeup. My eyes had changed to black, which turned bright red when I got angry. My lips were naturally blood-red, and my skin had gotten a tiny bit paler. I had slimmed down quite a bit, yet had kept my curves. My boobs were still as massive as before. I wore new clothes as well. Now, I wore deep purple fingerless gloves with a black lace overlay, a few silver bangles on my left hand and a lime-green one on my right. I wore a black chocker with a little grey dragon on it. I had multiple piercings in both my ears, and had pierced my nose as well. My clothes consisted of: a tight-fitting top (depending on my mood depends on the colour), ripped and torn skinny jeans in a dark smoky grey and a pair of black Doc Martians, with grey laces. I also carried a dagger around with me that had been forged by both shadows and death magic. The most noticeable thing was that I had small tops, which revealed the dragon mark and the large tattoo spanning half my body. I had figured out what the tattoo was. It was a symbol saying I had crossed into Death's territory and had been pulled back. I loved it. It was gorgeous and there was no way I was ever going to let anyone try and take it off my body. I started laughing. To them, it must have seemed that the innocent little Lucy they once knew had been brutally murdered and in her place, a doppelgänger that knew everything about her and everyone else she knew. I felt a tug on my soul and turned towards the doors. It wasn't the usual tug that happened when Rogue was involved. I had only felt it once when I had a strange dream. A shadowy figure had hugged me, saying how much he missed his little sister. I had woken up, my arms stretched out as if seeking him. From then on, I knew that my life would never be the same. He was my brother, and I would gladly face death again to get him back of someone took him away from me. The doors slammed open once more and another cloaked figure ran through the doors and rushed to me. "Sister. Are you alright?" I embraced him. "Brother I am fine. A little tired after my journey, but otherwise unhurt." I could see his smile from underneath his hood. "As if anyone would be able to even lay a finger on my sister! She's one of the strongest mages I've come across in my entire existence." I then noticed that he hadn't gone to remove his hood. "Don't you think they should see your face?" I pulled off his hood and gasps were heard all throughout the hall. "Welcome home, Zeref."

* * *

**Haha for some reason i find Zeref to be one of my top 5 favorite male characters in this series! i couldn't just leave him out! :) **

**So what does everything think will happen? Will Zeref help Lucy train with her death magic? Will she ever see Rogue again? (well... i guess since its a RoLu they kinda have to meet again) WHAT WILL HAPPEN IN THE GMG? And will i ever stop putting in notes between chapters? - in answer to that YES I WILL! **

**so before i do this, let me ask you, GUILD NAMES ANYBODY? **

**and drum roll please... **

**DarkDragonGirl4 guess what?! **

**Your OC's are gonna appear in the next 2 chapters! **

**love you all xxx **

**CelestialShadowDragonSlayer1 **


	7. Chapter 7

**hey guys im back! i know it's been a while, so please dont kill me! *cowers in corner* i really hope you like this and if not my world will surely end! **

**Lucy: Shadow-san, you stayed up until about 2am re-writing this after you lost it. How can they not like it after this? **

**Zeref: ... **

**Shadow: Zeref you do know what goes on here right? **

**Laxus: Oi Blondie tell mister dark and deadly that to get chicks he has to open his mouth and talk **

**Lucy: Remind me how we're related? Well whatever. Shadow-san doesn't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. Neither does she own these OCs. **

* * *

**Zeref's POV **

Everyone freaked out immediately. Zeref just stood there, next to Lucy. Someone had started screaming. One person had even fainted. I sighed. I had kinda thought that it would be like this. I glanced over at Lucy. She was shaking with laughter. "So brother, was this what you expected?" I just laughed. "Kind of. I expected people to freak out. I didn't expect someone to faint though! That was kind of unexpected." She laughed. "Fairy Tail. Always doing the unexpected." Soon, a few people calmed down. The whole guild was silent within a few minutes. "Lucy?" the doors creaked open, and in stepped a small figure. "Lisanna!" it was a small white haired girl. Lucy pelted towards the door and wrapped the girl in a massive hug. "How have you been?" she squeaked. "Not bad I guess. I missed you a lot though." I was happy. Lucy had told me everything that had happened, and I was glad she was finally becoming friends with this girl.

**Lisanna's POV **

Lucy was back! She was finally back! I quickly glanced around the hall, and noticed none of team Natsu was there. I was glad for that at this minute. She had just got here, she didn't need to see Natsu until she was ready.

**Erza's POV **

I stormed inside the guild hall, and halted. I re-quipped into my Heaven's Wheel Armour and rushed forward. "Everyone get back!" I jumped at Zeref who was standing near the bar, but before I even got near him I was pulled back by a dark whip. "Calm down Erza. Don't you dare try and lay a hand on my brother. I'll kill you if you try!" I was so shocked to hear that voice that I didn't notice I had changed back into my normal clothes until I felt my skirt swish around my legs. "Lucy?" I leapt over to her and tackled to the ground in a massive hug. My sister was back. I was so happy, I did something I never did. I did something that made all of Fairy Tail wonder what kind of limb-ripping would come after. I cried. For the first time in so many years, I openly cried in front of my guild.

**Lucy's POV **

"Uh Erza. Do you reckon you could get the hell off me?" she rose up slowly, and with anger in her eyes, she tried to hit me. First time she missed. Second, third and fourth time she missed as well. But when she tried a fifth time, she barely managed to clip my cheekbone. With that, Zeref sprung forward with an angry growl. "What the fuck you crazy bitch? Don't you dare lay a hand on my sister ever again!" she blinked. "Huh?" I snickered. "Zeref is my brother idiot. And I've just found out - OI LAXUS GET OVER HERE! – that I have another relative in this guild, and another outside. Laxus is my cousin on my mother's side, and Sting Eucliffe is my cousin on my father's side." I had told Laxus the other day, but I was yet to tell Sting. That was going to go down like a fucking lead balloon. It was going to be fun. I touched Zeref's arm. "Brother, do you mind doing something for me? Do you mind going and delivering a message for me? It's to Ryos, to tell him I've arrived in Magnolia." He nodded and ran off again. I jogged over to Lisanna. "Where's Juvia?" she laughed. "She's down by the river with Gray. Doing who knows what." With that she winked. Before anyone could say anything, I ran out of the guild and to the river. I got there in a few minutes, and could see a cute couple sitting at the edge with their arms around each other staring off into the distance. I decided I was going to surprise them, so I put my hood back up and snuck up behind them and quickly pushed them into the water. I stood there silently laughing, and when they managed to pull themselves out, Gray was fuming and Juvia had a small smile on her face. She knew it was me immediately, so she turned to Gray. "Gray-sama. Are you hurt?" he shook his head furiously. "No but I want to beat the bitch down for dumping my girlfriend in the river." I couldn't help it anymore. I burst out into roars of laughter and bent over holding my stomach. "Lucy-sama how was your trip?" I pulled off my hood. "It was great Juvia. Hey did you know Laxus is my cousin on my mother's side, and Sting Eucliffe is my cousin on my father's side? And Zeref is my brother! I was so happy to find out I had so much family!" Gray paled. "Lucy?" I nodded. "The one and only." He grabbed me up in a hug and swung me around. He set me down after a minute, and my head swam. "Fuck Gray I can't see straight you baka!" I giggled. Gray smirked. And then he looked behind me and his smirk faded. I turned around and saw Zeref running towards me. "Brother! Did you send the message?" he got to me and nodded. "Should we go back to the guild to wait for him?" I shrugged, and then thought about it again. I wanted a smoothie and Mira made the best ones. "Sure, I could go for one of Mira's smoothies."

**-Timeskip- **

**The guild hall **

**Still Lucy's POV **

"Mira, you do not know how much I have craved your smoothies." Hana laughed. "She talked about them nearly every day Mira." I glared at her and shushed her. I then turned back to my smoothie. All of a sudden, the doors were thrown open, but I didn't take much notice due to the fact I knew it wasn't Rogue. The room suddenly took on an icy chill, and my drink frosted over. Then I heard the one voice I hated most. "Oi! What the hell? You guys do know that _the Zeref_, darkest mage in history, is sitting at the bar right? Mira, what the fuck is going on?" I started to shake slightly. It was Natsu. I wasn't ready for this. "Brother. I can't do this right now. Please, make him leave." He started to stand up, but at that point my drink completely froze and the glass shattered. "Natsu you dumb fuck! Get the hell out of here!" It was Gray. He was clearly pissed. I think he knew how much I didn't want to see him at this point, and he was trying to get him to leave. I had never loved Gray more than I did in that moment. _"And no Juvia, I don't LOVE him. He's still yours." _Juvia, who had picked up my thought, replaced her dangerous aura of violence with a happier one. She smiled and walked up to Gray and slid her hand up between his shoulder blades. "Gray-sama, perhaps not right here." Gray's ears perked up. "Natsu how about we go outside and fight?" Natsu shook his head. "Not right now Gray. I want to know why ZEREF is sitting in our guild and no one's doing anything about it!" Zeref smirked and then felt me still shaking. His grin faded, and he wrapped an arm around me and placed a brotherly kiss on my head. I felt Natsu train his gaze on me. "And who the fuck is that?" as soon as he said that, I stopped shaking. I dipped my head lower and tried to stop the maniac grin from spreading across my face. I wanted this revenge. I could feel the darkness swirl around inside me. This was a strange side effect to my new powers. When I started to feel darker emotions, they rose and took over my mind. I managed to stamp it down and I felt my mark tingle. He was near. "I said, who the fuck are you bitch?" as soon as he said that, Zeref growled at him. I, on the other hand, felt my canines extend and sharpen. My eyes turned a deep grey, and the pupils elongated like a cat's. I started laughing. I gradually got louder and louder until the whole building was shaking. "Me? Who am I? Oh my little slayer, you have a lot to learn." I turned around and strode towards him. His face was twisted by a snarl and his teeth were just like mine. "Should I kill you here, or slaughter you outside? I'm not fussed either way, but I'm not sure what the others will think." The snarl dropped from his face and in its place a look of confusion. "Oi I know you, why do I know you?" I snarled at him. "Have you forgotten me so easily, Natsu Dragneel?" with that, I glared at him and then laughed at him. His face quickly paled. I abruptly stopped laughing and ran my fingers over my mark. He was… so close. Maybe a minute away. "Brother. I have a favour to ask. Go get Laxus." I watched as Zeref stood up walked over to me. I also watched as Natsu's eyes narrowed when he got near me. He tried shoving me behind his back but as soon as he touched me, Zeref leapt at him roaring. "Get your hands off my sister you dick!" his hands flew away from me. "Sister?" I nodded. "That's right. He's my brother, and he's extremely protective of me." I nodded at him and he went and got Laxus. "Laxus, be a dear why don't you and hold back the guild. He's almost here, and he seems to have brought a plus one." **(A.N: meanwhile, Natsu is making strange hand gestures, due to the fact that he is at a loss for words and is trying to explain how he feels. Failing, yet not giving up) **Laxus ushered everyone back and I walked to the centre of the hall. A second later the doors burst open and shattered. A dark figure darted through the remains of the door, and headed straight for me. I knew it was him, because my heart and soul tried to leap out of my chest and reach the hooded man. He grabbed me in a tight hug and swung me around and around. I laughed with joy and when he set me down, I immediately snuggled into his chest. "I missed you. I missed you so much." I tip-toed and kissed him when he bent his head. A second later, a certain white dragon slayer ran inside. "Rogue what the fuck?" he spotted us, and blanched. Most of the guild put two and two together, and realized it was Rogue in the cloak, but others took a little longer. "Huh? Why is Sting Eucliffe here? He never goes anywhere with… Rogue Cheney!" I pushed his hood back and touched his face. "It's been too long Rogue." He grabbed me around the waist, and hugged me. "I've spent too long without my mate. It hurt to be away from you. I wanted you in my arms, but you were ever there. I thought I had lost you, but apparently not." I smiled and lightly caressed his face. "I'm never leaving you again Rogue. I swear it. You can hunt me down and drag me back if I ever go back on that promise."

**Mira's POV **

They were so cute together. I glanced around the hall, and noticed a small blue exceed had just come flying towards Lucy. She didn't need this right now. "Lucy! Lector is being mean to me!" I saw Lucy then smack Happy away when he got close. "Shut up you stupid fur ball. Go bother someone else." Happy seemed stunned, but flew away none the less. "Miss Lucy!" a small green and pink blur raced towards her and she opened her arms and smiled. "Fro! My little baby! How have you been? Have you been keeping out of trouble?" the little exceed nodded. "Fro has been keeping out of trouble Miss Lucy! But, but… Rogue left me when he got to the station… Fro didn't know where to go." Lucy nodded. "Well it was very smart of you to find your way here Fro." Fro's chest puffed up. "Yes Fro was very smart. Fro was very smart indeed." I saw Lucy smile and grab Rogue's hand. "Wanna go get coffee?" It was one of the oldest ways of asking a guy out, but in this case it was more like they were going to talk about something. They walked out, hand in hand, with the little exceed sitting on Lucy's shoulder. She was finally happy. They got to the door, and then stopped. She looked back and smiled. Two people suddenly appeared at the doors, one male and one female. "Oi. Is this Fairy Tail?" the girl asked. Lucy nodded. "What's up? Wanna join?" Rogue asked, out of the blue. "Yeah we do actually." I nodded and strolled forward, holding the stamp. "Just before we do this, what are your names?" "Our names? Well, mine's Tera and this here is Dark." The girl, Tera, slightly blushed when she said the boy's name. _Well. this is interesting. _I stamped them both, and cried out. "WELCOME TO FAIRY TAIL!"

* * *

**so guys what did you think? Is it an "Aye!" or a "don't ever write again!"? Im really hoping a whole mob of you guys dont come after me demanding the soul of my first born child. Luckily, i dont have a kid. Not only would my parents kill me, they would kill my boyfriend. And that is something i dont want happening. So... **

**Fairy Tail: PLEASE R&R! **

**(seriously, i love your reviews. they're like food for me at the moment. i live off them.) **

**Arigato readers! **

**xxx**


	8. Alert Guys Alert

**HEY GUYS! No, this is not a new chapter. And yesssssssssssssss it is coming. Soon. Ish. **

**But anywayyyyyyyyyyyy **

**Just wanted to let you guys know, while i'm doing this, i have decided that if i cant write than i will start new stories. Amazingly, i already have two others on the go. So... if you guys wanna meander over there and check them out... Haha that would be awesome :) **

**Arigato and gomen for taking so long with this... **

**xxxx**


End file.
